Love is all you need
by katielou1701
Summary: This is just something random I came up with, please give me ideas on how to carry on or it will just be a one shot.


Sam sat down at the table opposite Tom, he had made a special meal for there one year anniversary. She was a bit nervous about the meal because last time he had attempted to cook he had set her kitchen on fire, but she had given the benifit of the dout and was giving his cooking another try.

"Tuck in" Tom said as he picked up his knife and fork. Sam ate a mouthful of food then smiled.

"This is actually very good" Sam said, obviously impressed.

"Do you want to know what the secret ingredient is?" Tom said and Sam's smile dissapeared as she felt her throat tighten.

"Peanuts" Sam whispered as she couldn't speak any lounder.

"How d'you...Sam, are you ok?" Tom's voice turned from suprise to worry as he saw Sam holding her throat and struggling to breathe.

"I'm allergic to peanuts" Sam said and Tom leapt off his chair and knelt down next to her.

"Where's your eppi-pen?" Tom asked Sam, panicking slightly.

"In...my...bag" Sam managed to gasp out between breaths.

"Ok" Tom said and ran over to her bag, while rummaging through it he picked up the phone and dialed 999. He told the operator what had happened and where they were, he then put the phone down and turned Sam's bag upside down but it still wasn't there.

"Sam it isn't in there" Tom said while running over to her again, she was deatherly pale. He pulled her up and placed her on the sofa, so she was more comfortable. Tom then kneeled down infront of her and put his hands on her knees.

"What do you take when you have an allergic reaction?" Tom said while looking up into her watery eyes.

"Epinephrine" Sam said and a rush of dread fell through him, that was only used for life threatening allergic reactions.

"Ok, Sam the paramedics will be here soon" and at that moment he heard sirens coming from the distance. A couple of minutes later he heard the the sirens stop and a knock on the door, he ran to open it and showed Dixie and Jeff into the living room where Sam was barley breathing.

"She's in anaphlactic shock after having an allergic reaction to peanuts" Tom explained as Jeff slipped an oxygen mask over Sam's face "She needs epinephrine"

Jeff sat down next to Sam, as Tom was still kneeled on the floor holding her hands, and let her lean on him as all her energy had gone. Dixie rummaged around in her bag till she found the needle. She took the rubber end off and jabbed it into Sam's thigh. She winced slightly, but it was worth it because after a while she found it easier for her to breath.

Five minutes later her breathing was still no where near back to normal, but Jeff and Dixie decided it would be best to get her too the the ED quickly so Tom picked her up in his arms and took her too the ambulance. He then placed her down gently on the bed, then sat on one of the seats and took hold of her hand.

It only took about 10 minutes to get too hospital as the blue flashing sirens aloud them too weave through the traffic, so before Sam knew it the doors to the ambulance swung open and she was meeted with Zoes worried face. Dixie and Jeff wheeled the trolly out of the ambulance and in to the suprisingly quiet ED.

"This is Sam Nicholls, had a suvior allergic reaction to peanuts. She's had 0.15mg of epinephrine and her breathing has improved, but she is still struggling. GCS is 11 and BP 100 over 55" Dixie said while pushing Sam into cubicles, she was in no immediate danger so there was no need for her to be in resus.

"Ok Sam, can you shuffle over here for me please" Zoe said while patting the bed lightly. Tom moved round to the other bed and helped Sam move across.

"Can you open your mouth for me Sam?" Zoe asked while getting out her torch and also taking the oxygen mask off from around Sam;s face. Sam did as she was told and Zoe shined the light down her throat to look at her inflamed vocal cords. She then took her stephoscope from around her neck and put the end on to Sam's chest. "Can you take a deep breath for me please?" again Sam did as she was told.

"...and again" Zoe then put the stephescope round her neck again. "Ok, your throat is still quite swollen, but once the effects of the reaction have lessened you will be able to go home. For now will keep you on half hourly obs," Sam just nodded and Tom squeezed her hand gently.

"Do you have an eppi pen?" Zoe asked.

"I was sure it was in my bag" Sam whispered after taking the oxygen mask off her face.

"I'll get you anther one, what did you eat?" Zoe question, Sam had never had a reaction before so she must have been careful with what she ate.

"I cooked and I didn't know she was allergic too them" Tom explained and Zoe nodded.

"I'll be back in a minute"


End file.
